


The Medium Drip Incident

by zikwon



Category: Glee
Genre: Barista Kurt, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Klaine, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zikwon/pseuds/zikwon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine alternative meeting. That's it, that's the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Medium Drip Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Klaine fic I have ever written, so to say I'm nervous is an understatement.

The same routine, over and over again: wake up, go to work, get intoxicated by the smell of coffee, listen to sappy, sad stories of troubled customers and wait for the day you get your first Broadway role, because you’re sure it’s gonna happen, you worked too hard for it to be stuck in this damn Starbucks for the rest of your life.

But today seemed different, for whatever reason. They fixed the coffee maker and thank God, because that awful noise it was making was driving him insane, little by little; Dianna, the other barista finally stopped acting like a spoiled brat and the customers left awfully big tips.

So it’s safe to say that the moment _he_ walked in, Kurt Hummel was ruling the place. That is, until he saw the handsome gentleman, with the piercing caramel eyes, adorably styled curls and arms that looked like they’d been photoshopped. But that was just an objective observation, of course. He wasn’t checking the guy out, that would be really unprofessional.

“I’ll have a medium drip, please!” he heard the hot stranger say, with a voice that made his knees wobbly. That was, of course, another objective observation, because that’s what you do as a barista, you observe things. So when it was his turn to prepare the drink, his stupid hands stopped working.

_Pull yourself together, Hummel! No insanely attractive stranger has made you lose your concentration till now and today will not be the day it’ll happen!_

He made the drink, taking more time than usual, but he did it and it smelled divine! With a contented smile on his face, he returned to the counter, coming face to face with…him! He had a kind smile on his face, waiting patiently for his drink. At that exact moment, his hands thought that it would be an amazing idea to spasm, making him drop the medium drip on the stranger’s cream-colored shirt.

“Oh my God, are you alright? I’m so, so sorry, this doesn’t usually happen but I don’t know why I’m such a mess today!” Kurt said, going over to his ‘victim’, trying to help him clean his shirt but to no avail.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, _Kurt!”_ the stranger said, reading him name from his badge. Hearing his name roll off that man’s tongue made him blush.

“I didn’t even like this shirt, so you did me a favor!” he said, giving him his brightest smile.

“You’re too nice. Come over here and wait for me until I get you another medium drip and a cookie, for free. Maybe this time I’m lucky enough and they’ll end up in your mouth, and not on another article of clothing.” Kurt said, leading him to the nearest table.

Laughing, the guy tells him:

“You don’t have to do that, I’m perfectly fine. My name’s Blaine, by the way.” he said, reaching to shake the barista’s hand.

“…Kurt. Nice meeting you. I would have loved to meet under other circumstances, but nonetheless, it’s a pleasure”

“Don’t be silly, I find our meeting very interesting.” Blaine laughs, eyeing Kurt up and down.

Blushing, he replies:

“I don’t think your shirt agrees with that statement.”

“Then, how about you give me your phone number, we go out for dinner and pretend like this never happened?” Blaine said, tilting his head, with a genuine smile on his face.

“I… okay, yeah, I-I would like that.” will he ever stop blushing?

“Fantastic! Write your number in my agenda?” Blaine asks, handing Kurt his phone.

After he’s done typing, he gives it back.

“Great! I’ll give you a call so we can-uhm-we can meet.” the stranger-Blaine-stutters.

“I’d love that!” Kurt says, happy that he’s not the only one having trouble communicating.

“It’s a date! See you later!” and with a final wink, he’s out of the door.

And with that, Kurt was left standing there, with a starstruck look on his face, because _did he just wink?_

Maybe this barista job wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
